


Angel Kisses

by DeansCherryPie67



Series: Destiel FanFics [5]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansCherryPie67/pseuds/DeansCherryPie67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is in love with Dean Winchester and he thinks it's about time to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> None if the characters belong to me, nor the show they're portrayed in. Thanks and happy reading.☺

It wasn't hard to guess that Castiel was completely head-over-heels crazy about Dean Winchester, unless you were Dean Winchester. Cas never came out and admitted to his feelings only because he had no idea what he was feeling at first. But he'd thought over it a lot, and he'd finally come to realize what it was he felt for Dean. He was in love with Dean Winchester. Yet he still didn't confess it to him because he knew he didn't feel the same, Dean had made it very clear that he liked his personal space and that he didn't like being in close quarters with Cas, let alone love him. So why had it been so hard to even think of getting over him? It nearly killed him to think of letting the love of his life walk away without even telling him he loved him. So, after great concideration, he'd finally decided to let his true feelings be known. It was during lunch the next day, the three of them were getting ready to head out. Sammy went to the motel room to gather his things, so Cas took the opportunity to tell Dean how he felt.

"Dean, I need to speak with you about something." Cas told him, he nodded.

"Ok, what is it Cas?" He mumbled around the mouthful of burger he was currently chewing, more like battling for dominance in his mouth.

"I love you." Cas said outright and Dean choked, his face turned red and he placed his burger down to take a sip of his drink.

"Y-you what?" Dean asked him and Cas opened his mouth to answer.

"I heard what you said, Cas. But you don't even know what love is." Dean told him and Cas felt the sting of something in his eyes, something he'd never felt before.

"It is true, I'm not familiar with these kind of emotions but it is true nonetheless." Cas informed him and Dean choked yet again.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked, his voice was almost hopeful.

"Yes, I am very sure." Cas answered, Dean sighed but the sound was more happy than upset.

"I love you too Cas." Dean said and Cas nodded, he had no clue what was supposed to happen next. Dean stood and held his hand out for Cas, he only looked up at him confused.

"Do you trust me Cas?"

"Yes, with all of my being." Cas said and Dean nodded, motioning for Cas to take his hand. Cas placed his hand in Dean's and was lifted to his feet, Dean leaned his head down to Cas' and their lips touched. Cas blushed brightly, Dean was kissing him in the middle of the restaurant. Everyone was looking, he could tell what they were thinking. Cas pulled away.

"Dean, we're making quite a few people uncomfortable." Cas whispered and Dean smirked.

"I don't care, Cas. This way everyone knows you're mine." Dean said, then their lips were touching again and Cas didn't hesitate to kiss back. Sam laughed behind them and they turned to look, he had his arms crossed over his chest with a smile across his face.

"Well, it's about time!" Sam said and Cas blushed again, Dean didn't care though. He intertwined their fingers and they walked from the restaurant, leaving quite a few confused people in their wake.


End file.
